


Sleepwalking

by shock_kitten



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: CPR, Gen, Near Drowning, Sleepwalking, hurt/comfort kinda, they're good friends :), vomitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shock_kitten/pseuds/shock_kitten
Summary: After Host has gotten up in the middle of the night, sleepwalking, for a little over two months, Dark gets curious where his friend is going.





	Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago ^^"  
Inspired by septic-dr-schneep on tumblr

The soft thudding of feet padding down the hallway was the first sign. It was Host, of course. Dark could tell by the way his footing sounded. Light placed, but without his usual steady certainty. He was sleep walking again.

  
Dark stood up, putting a small stack of paperwork to the side for later. He crept out the door, following the Host as he wandered down the hallway. Down stairs, around corners, through doors. He was going outside. He always went outside. Something about the way he moved intrigued Dark. Host didn't have the type of bumbling absent-mindedness that he'd attributed to sleep-walkers. He supposed it could've been some type of stereotyping, but his path, in spite of his foot work, was very sure.

  
He was going out the back door. That meant the over grown woods. Dark would definitely have to keep an eye on him, not that he wasn't going to regardless. Dark hovered behind Host as he stumbled through the forest, making sure he didn't trip on any stray branches. Normally, Dark would've turned Host back. Probably as soon as he heard him roaming about. But after about two months of this happening, Dark was understandably curious.

  
Upwards of 10 minutes later, Host stopped abruptly at the rim of a lake, Dark almost staggering into him. What happened? Had he woken up? No, he hadn't. Dark put his hand on Host's shoulder. He remained stone still. After maybe a minute, he heard the Host mumbling to himself. He sounded... urgent.

  
"Host?" No response. Another minute, and Host went silent. Then nodded, taking a few paces back. Dark moved out of the way. What... was he doing? Dark was about to call his name a second time before Host broke forward and plunged into the lake.

  
It was so unexpected that it took for Host's trenchcoat to come floating to the surface for Dark to process it and take action. And take action he did. In no more than a second, Dark had shed his overcoat and was diving after him. It was much deeper than he anticipated. Less pond-like. In the murky evening water, he could just barely make out Host's figure struggling upwards. Dark pushed towards him as he sunk downwards, more and more. By the time Dark grasped his wrist, he was on the lake floor, and had stopped moving entirely. Dark took him by his underarms and propelled off the ground, breaching the water and gasping for air. He hauled the Host, unconcious, as far as he could tell, to the shore. He lied him on the ground, silently panicking. He checked Host's pulse. He was still alive, if only just. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

  
CPR.

  
Right, CPR. He thought about it quickly. He's seen how to resuscitate someone from near-drowning before. Rescue breaths. Start with two rescue breaths. Dark anxiously flapped his hands and pinched Host's nose shut. He tilted Host's head up, took a deep breath, leaned down and started pushing air into his lungs. 30 chest compressions. He pushed down on the center of Host's chest. Repeat. He rehashed it about two times before Host shot up, wheezing and coughing and, after a second, retching. Dark pulled Host towards him, and the Host clung to his neck. Vomit was spilling down the back of his shirt, but he didn't care. He tapped Host's back forcefully. Eventually, Host stopped throwing up and took deep breaths.

  
"Host," Dark stated after a few more minutes.

  
"Dark," Host murmured breathlessly in response, clutching Dark's dress shirt collar. Dark rubbed the small of his back.

  
"What happened?" He asked.

  
"The Host... isn't sure. He- he'd gone to bed and then..." Host trailed off.

  
"Okay," Dark nodded.

  
They were both dripping wet and cold, in the cool fall air. Without his coat, Host looked small and slight, in only a white v-neck and sweatpants with his bandages all but undone. He was shivering. Dark looked out to the lake. The beige coat had vanished, he presumed sunk. It didn't matter. He'd go out and get it tomorrow. Even if not, Host had spares.

  
Dark carefully took Host's arm and stood him up, draping his dry suit jacket over the Host's shoulders and wrapping an arm around him to keep him steady as they started walking back to the house. A lengthy trek, 10 minutes, if Dark remembered correctly. After nearly 6, Host stumbled into Dark's side. He was shivering and out of breath, possibly still weak from the shock of nearly drowning. He'd stumbled a few times before this but now he didn't think he could muster the will to rebalance himself.

  
"Host?" Dark asked concernedly

"Nngh..." Host replied lamely. Ignoring a weak protest, Dark swept his shivering companion up bridal style. 

"Let's get you home. Put on some clean clothes, dry and warm, and make sure you're alright, okay?" Dark soothed. Host nodded and huddled into his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments :) feedback's wonderful


End file.
